Just A Kid
by xXWhiteFlashXx
Summary: Shortly after her parents death, Serah runs away because it's too much. Lightning goes and finds her, comforts her the best she can.


A/N: This story touches me a bit. :') Ages: Light - 15; Serah - 12

Review?

* * *

><p>"Farron, come in, Farron, over"<p>

The pink haired girl quickly pulled out her radio.

"Farron reporting, over."

"We got her, over."

Lightning let out a breath of relief. Her little sister had been missing for a week now, and she was beginning to lose hope that her twelve year old sister was still alive.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, over."

"Copy, ten-four."

Lightning put her radio in her bag, and quickly ran towards the slums of Bodhum where they'd found her smaller sister. Over the past days she had visions of her dead and alone, or worse, alive and being held by some scumbag.

Her sister was still struggling with the loss of their parents, and had run away on a whim. Lightning wasn't too worried, she'd pulled the same thing a few times, but she was always back before dark. This time was different, when she hadn't returned at night; she called her in as missing. Lightning looked for her day and night; her sister was only twelve after all, not near old enough to look out for herself. Lightning herself was only fifteen, but she had grown up tremendously in the past months, being everything and anything Serah needed.

* * *

><p>When Lightning reached the scene, there were a few G.C. officers huddled around the small unconscious form in the alleyway.<p>

"Move, get out of my way!" Lightning roughly pushed the officers, and kneeled down by her sister. She gave Serah's cheek a quick slap, and got a groan in return.

"She's fine. I'll take her home. You can all go back to work, and tell Lieutenant that I'm going to be taking the rest of my shift off."

The young officers nodded and dissipated, as Lightning put her arms under Serah and quickly picked her up.

* * *

><p>As Lightning made her way back to the apartment they shared, Serah slowly opened her eyes.<p>

"Sis…"

Lightning looked down, "You are such an idiot, Serah. I've been worried, you know that right? Next time, think of someone other than yourself."

Serah sighed.

"You reek…"

* * *

><p>Lightning stepped inside the apartment and headed for the bathroom. She set Serah down on the toilet seat, and started the water. Serah sat limply and watched helplessly.<p>

"Clai-Light?"

"What?" She asked, annoyed.

"Nevermind…"

Lightning sighed, "Whatever, just get in the bathtub, I'll be back in a minute."

Serah did as Lightning said, and quickly undressed. As she removed her clothes, she knew that they would surely be trash when she was done. She slowly lowered herself into the warm liquid, the cuts all over her stinging.

Lightning opened the door again, and kneeled down beside the tub.

"You know, you could've died, Serah."

"I know…"

Lightning sighed, Serah's voice sounded so innocent and child-like.

_'Give her a break Light, she's just a kid… I mean look at her, she hasn't even started puberty yet. Anyways, she just lost both her parents. It's natural for a kid to be upset.'_

Lightning scooped a cup in the water, and poured it over Serah's identical strawberry hair. Serah sat quietly, not daring to say anything. She didn't really like being treated like a child, but the way Lightning was taking care of her reminded her of their mother.

Lightning finished, and pulled Serah up, wrapping a towel around her.

"Go get dressed, and lay down." Lightning said, then turned around, leaving the bathroom.

Lightning went back to the kitchen, where the meal she was cooking was currently on fire.

"Damn it!" She grabbed the fire extinguisher, putting it out. She wanted to make Serah something good to eat, but cooking was the only thing Lightning wasn't good at.

She sighed, throwing the pan into the sink. She pulled out a cup of ramen from the cabinet and boiled some water. She dumped it in the bowl, and returned to her sister's room.

* * *

><p>"Here, eat. It'll make you feel better."<p>

Serah took the bowl, and started eating.

Lightning grabbed a comb from her bedside table. She sat down on the bed behind Serah and started to comb her hair.

Serah sat the bowl down on her table, and turned around to her sister. Lightning sighed, Serah was so small, but she could cause a busload of trouble. But you'd never know it by looking at her.

Lightning looked down at her small sister, she wore a pair of plaid shorts, which were originally Lightning's, but just like everything else, Serah managed to get her grubby little hands on them, and a white tank top that lied flat on her chest. She also wore a sliver locket around her neck, which Lightning had given her for her birthday. What Lightning didn't know, was that Serah had taken out the picture of their old puppy, and replaced it with a picture of her. Serah looked at it when she was worried or sad, and just the picture of her sister gave her strength.

"You need to go to sleep, Serah… Goodnight."

Lightning got up from her little sister's small pink bed, and returned to her own, which was larger and looked more like an adults. If Claire was going to be an adult, she knew it'd be idiotic to have the room of a small girl. Lightning sighed, and laid back on her bed. It felt like it had been ages since she had slept, and even in her uniform, she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lightning shot up at the sound of her sister's scream. She quickly shot across the hallway, slamming Serah's door open. She found her sister alone, sitting up in her bed, crying. Lightning sighed, and disappeared from the doorway.<p>

Serah sat helpless and scared, when her sister returned with a glass of milk.

"Here." She held it out to Serah, she took a sip, it was warm, and Lightning had mixed chocolate syrup in it. Just the way their mother used to.

Lightning sat down on the bed once more, kicking off her boots. She took off her vest, and climbed up on the bed behind Serah. Serah leaned back into her sister, calming down.

Lightning took the empty glass from her sister and setting it on the table. Serah then leaned her whole weight on Lightning, and the older sister lied down.

The young girl buried herself in her sister's warmth, and started to cry. She had dreamt that her sister had been killed along with her parents, and she was left alone to go live in an orphanage.

"It's alright, Serah… Shh… Go back to sleep."

"..I.I'm sorry," she choked out.

"It's okay… We can talk tomorrow." Lightning smoothed the girl's hair, noticing it was still slightly damp.

"T…Thank you… I love you, Claire… Please… don't ever leave me…"

Lightning leaned down, kissing her sister's head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You can count on it, Serah."

Lightning smiled, 'Still just a kid…'


End file.
